1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for controlling outputs of a plant to be controlled using response specifying control.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a system for controlling outputs of a plant to be controlled using response specifying control, a throttle valve controller, for example, has been proposed. In this controller, the degree of opening of a throttle valve provided in an intake passage of an engine is adjusted by sliding mode control (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-318605).
According to the aforesaid throttle valve controller, model parameters in a model equation of a driving device of the throttle valve are corrected on the basis of identification errors (deviations from reference values of model parameters). This makes it possible to reduce influences of modeling errors or disturbance in determining a manipulated variable of the driving device of the throttle valve.
However, correcting model parameters on the basis of identification errors, as described above, has been making it impossible to accomplish adequate compensation for disturbance that abruptly changes, although satisfactory compensation has been accomplished for disturbance that slowly changes.